<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secrets Within by Shinrinyoku_102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778406">The Secrets Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrinyoku_102/pseuds/Shinrinyoku_102'>Shinrinyoku_102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrinyoku_102/pseuds/Shinrinyoku_102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Dylan Walter begins investigating a recent murder that brings back unwanted memories from the past. A past that he had finally managed to move on from. However, with the number of dead bodies increasing, his past might just be the key to solving the case. The only question is weather he'll be able to face his past demons in order to get the answers he needs...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1978</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Help me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl shouted out in desperation as she managed to suck in a quick breath of air before plunging back into the icy water. Eyes stinging, lungs tightening, and panic finally starting to set in she struggled once more to reach the waters surface; that seemed to be miles away. Yet, she refused to give up. Knowing that if she could just reach the surface, she would be saved. With renewed determination she reached for the surface and managed to break free from the waters clutches and stay afloat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Help me!" she croaked as it was all her voice would allow her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the ponds edge she heard laughter followed by a cold voice that said,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Help you, now why would I do that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words uttered were loud and clear yet, to her they sounded distant and muffled. Locking eyes with the person she was shocked to find nothing but hatred staring back at her. As the water pulled her under once more, a feeling of dread began to spread throughout her entire body. The meaning of those words finally making sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mind racing, she tried to figure out how things ended up the way they did. What had caused the events taking place, yet no matter how much she thought, her mind came up empty. All she could do was succumb to the waters fierce embrace as she lacked the strength to fight against it. As her vision darkened and the world faded away, one final thought bubbled up from deep within her. <em>Why?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2010</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BEEP</p><p> </p><p>BEEP</p><p> </p><p>BE-</p><p> </p><p>Reaching my arm out, I managed to turn off the alarm before the third beep. Yawning I groggily got up from my bed, and walked to the bathroom. After a quick shower I got dressed before heading to the kitchen. Once there I made my daily cup of coffee and toast. Taking a sip of the coffee was enough to jolt be completely awake. Finishing my breakfast I headed out to my car.</p><p> </p><p>The drive to work was quite short as I lived pretty close to the police station. Entering the station I was greeted by the receptionist, nodding in acknowledgement I made my way to the Homicide Department.</p><p> </p><p>"Dylan, you will not believe what happened." Bryce, my best friend since our Academy days, said as soon as I reached my desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" I questioned dubiously, knowing he was probably about to complain about something.</p><p> </p><p>"I just met the cutest girl-" he started to say only to be interrupted by the Sergeant.</p><p> </p><p>"Detective Walter, I need to speak with you." Sergeant Alejandro Sanchez said in his booming voice and slight Spanish accent.</p><p> </p><p>Getting up from my desk I followed Sergeant Sanchez to his office, leaving Bryce behind with a questioning look on his face. The Sergeant's office was decorated with a plethora of plants; ranging from flowers to succulents, and even indoor trees. His love for plants was well known by everyone who worked in the Homicide Department.</p><p> </p><p>"Have a seat Walter." Sergeant Sanchez told me as he sat down at his own desk, that was cluttered with stacks of case files.</p><p> </p><p>Following suit I sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk, and waited for him to explain why he had called me to his office.</p><p> </p><p>"Walter, how long have you been working with Detective Miller?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"About six years, sir." I answered unsure of where the conversation was going.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a long time." he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir, it is." I replied, my confusion only growing.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I think it's about time to add another person to your team. That's why I called you over. In fact she should be here any minute now." Sergeant Sanchez informed me, and as if on cue, there was a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in." Sergeant Sanchez called out in response to the knock.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and in walked a young woman. She had brown hair that was loosely tied up, and her eyes were a deep turquoise. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a loose fitting white shirt, coupled with a leather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>"Detective Walter, I would like you to meet Detective Alyssa Kim. Starting today, she will officially be a part of your team." Sergeant Sanchez introduced.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you Detective Walter." Detective Kim said as she held out her hand for a handshake.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up I reached out and took her hand. As we were shaking hands all I could think was how pretty she looked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next Chapter: Friday, October 9, 2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bryce’s gaping mouth almost touched the floor when I introduced him to Detective Kim.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning close to my ear he whispered,</p><p> </p><p>“She is the cute girl I told you I saw.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking into his emerald green eyes, I immediately knew what was about to come, having seen it first hand multiple times during our Academy days.</p><p> </p><p>“Alyssa, can I call you Lyssa, or maybe you would prefer Ally.” Bryce said as he walked over to Detective Kim and tried to put his arm around her shoulders, only to have her move away.</p><p> </p><p>“Just call me Detective Kim.” she replied, before moving past him to sit at her desk, which was the one beside mine.</p><p> </p><p>“Alyssa it is. How about we get lunch together?” he asked, never one to easily give up, as he moved to sit in the chair beside hers.</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks, and it’s Detective Kim.” she replied in a firm voice that left no room for argument.</p><p> </p><p>Bryce was about to say something else when Sergeant Sanchez poked his head out of his office and said,</p><p> </p><p>“Detective Walter, new case. Head over now.”</p><p> </p><p>Getting up from my desk I looked over at Detective Kim, but before I could even say anything, she was up and ready to go. Bryce on the other hand got up at a sloth’s pace, yet he was unable to hide the excitement in his eyes. An excitement that I understood all too well. While most people would probably feel dread in our place, for detectives like us, getting a new case ment a new fight. A fight that if won, would mean one less criminal on the loose.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.” I said, as we all headed to the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The crime scene was marked off by the barricade tape and two police officers. Behind them, crime scene investigators were busy at work. Walking up to the two officers, I held up my badge, before ducking under the barricade tape and finally stepping into the crime scene.</p><p> </p><p>The scene before was so familiar, yet different at the same time. We were standing in front of a pond that was surrounded by waist high grass. Nearby a couple clusters of trees were visible. The ground beneath my feet was slightly wet, most likely from the rain last night.</p><p> </p><p>“Dylan, come over here.” I heard Bryce calling my name.</p><p> </p><p>Looking over, I saw him standing over the body.</p><p> </p><p>“How does it look?” I asked as I reached him.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a look for yourself. There is no way this was an accident.” he said, pointing to the victim’s hands and feet.</p><p> </p><p>Kneeling down for a closer look, I was met with a dreadful sight. The victim was ghastly pale, all color drained from her. Her eyes that were probably once a vibrant blue color, were now glazed over and lifeless. Her hands and feet were wrinkled and bruised, cuts and scrapes visible everywhere. They were also slightly swollen, caused by the rope that was tying them together. Her hair that was probably once a rich brown, was now just a tangled mess. Her entire body was bloated and full of cuts and scrapes.</p><p> </p><p>“She was killed.” I said in confirmation to his previous statement.</p><p> </p><p>“I just spoke to the witness-” Detective Kim voiced as she walked towards us,</p><p> </p><p>“-he said that he sometimes comes here to fish, and that’s how he found the body.” she finished as she reached us.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all?” I questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, the man looked pretty rattled about this whole thing.” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, have one of the police officers escort him to the station to make an official statement.” I ordered her, before turning to Bryce.</p><p> </p><p>“Have CSI start wrapping things up, they should almost be done anyway. We are going back in ten minutes.” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>With a single nod he walked off, and I was left standing alone with the victim’s body laying at my feet. A feeling of dread starting to form at the pit of my stomach as I once more looked at the pond, the victim’s body, and her tied hands and feet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next Chapter: Friday, October 16, 2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was dark, extremely dark I could barely see my own hands and feet. Looking out the car window I saw nothing but fog. Fear started to take over my entire body as I desperately looked around for my mom. She was no were to be found, I was all alone. Tears started to stream down my face, knowing what was about to happen. Trying to stop it, knowing it was all in vain.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ring</p><p> </p><p>Ring</p><p> </p><p>The sound of my phone woke me up from my dream. A dream that I haven’t had in a long time, since I was a child. A feeling of dread spread throughout my body knowing exactly what had caused the dream to come back after so long.</p><p> </p><p>Ring</p><p> </p><p>“Detective Walter.” I answered as I got up from my couch, where I had dozed off the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!” Bryce said in a chipper voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m outside your door, open up.” he continued without giving me a chance to say anything in return.</p><p> </p><p>Hanging up, I walked over to the door and opened it.</p><p> </p><p>“Took you long enough.” Bryce said as he walked in as if he owned the place.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” I asked, walking over to the kitchen for a glass of water.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to pick you up, the M.E. just finished examining the body.” he answered, following me into the kitchen, and grabbing an apple off of my counter.</p><p> </p><p>“So move it, we need to leave soon.” he said over a bite of the apple.</p><p> </p><p>Finishing my glass of water, I walked to my room to get ready.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the medical examiner’s office we were met with Dr. Ivett Uzumaki, who was the one in charge of examining the victim. She had red hair, that to this day I was still unsure whether it was her natural hair color or not. Her blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick glasses, which also served to hide the enormous eye bags that she seemed to permanently sport.</p><p> </p><p>“The victim is this way.” she said as she led us down a hall and into a room.</p><p> </p><p>Walking in I was met with a blast of cold air. Beside me I could see Bryce visibly shiver, and even Detective Kim, whom we met outside, let out a little shiver. The victim’s body was laid out on a steel table, covered from head to toe in a white sheet.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Kelsey Thompson, she was twenty-one years old.” Dr. Uzumaki told us as she pulled the white sheet away, exposing the body.</p><p> </p><p>“What was the cause of death?” Detective Kim questioned, stepping up to take a closer look at the body.</p><p> </p><p>“Her cause of death was drowning. However, I did find a nasty blow on the back of her skull.” Dr. Uzumaki responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you determine her time of death?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she most likely died four days ago between 9 to 11 o’clock.” she said while looking through her notes on the clipboard she had in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your hard work, please send a copy of the autopsy report to me.” I requested before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Once outside I turned to Bryce and asked,</p><p> </p><p>“Has the victim’s family been informed yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they were informed as soon as the body’s identity was confirmed.” he responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Detective Kim and I will go question the family, you go to her University and see what you can figure out.” I ordered, before getting in Detective Kim’s car.</p><p> </p><p>Our day had just started, yet it already felt like a whole week since I was woken up by Bryce this morning. Briefly the dream that I had last night crossed my mind. However, it was gone the next minute and I was left with unanswered questions from the past.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next Chapter: Friday, October 23, 2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, how long have you known Detective Miller?" Detective Kim broke the silence, as she briefly turned to look at me.</p><p> </p><p>"I met him when we were both taking classes at the Police Academy." I responded with a small smile as I recalled the first time I met Bryce.</p><p> </p><p>Back then I used to dislike him and it took a long time for us to finally become friends. The main reason for that was Bryce's socially outgoing personality and of course his persistence. As a matter of fact, most of my Academy days were spent trying to avoid him. Of course in the end I failed, and it became normal to always have him around me.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you always call him Bryce instead of Detective Miller?" Detective Kim asked.</p><p> </p><p>I answered by nodding. Although, it was actually Bryce himself who insisted that I called him by his first name. He once told me that he felt old every time someone called him Detective Miller. For that same reason he refused to call me by anything but my first name.</p><p> </p><p>"So, can I call you Dylan, too?" Detective Kim asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You can call me Alyssa, it feels weird being called Detective Kim by someone older than me " she continued without giving me time to answer her previous question.</p><p> </p><p>I could only nod, knowing by the sound of her voice that she would take no other answer but a 'yes'.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful." she said with a wide smile, as if she had just accomplished a great feat.</p><p> </p><p>During the rest of the ride, I listened to Detective Ki- Alyssa, talk about how exhausting moving into a new place was. By the time we arrived, I was exhausted from her constant chatter.</p><p> </p><p>The victim's house was an ordinary two-story house with a front porch. The porch was decorated with a multitude of potted plants. I'm sure that if Sergeant Alejandro were here he would have been more focused on the plants. The stairs leading up to the door were to the side of the porch, rather than in front. The door itself was a moss green, with a brass door knocker right at its upper center. To both sides of the porch were single windows that had the curtains drawn close.</p><p> </p><p>Opting to ring the doorbell rather than the door knocker, we waited for a minute before the door was opened by a middle aged woman. Her brown hair was left to hang down her shoulders, unbrushed and messy, as if she had constantly ran her hands through it. Her eyes had no spark to them and were puffy from the tears they had shed. Her shoulders drooped as if she had no strength to keep her up.</p><p> </p><p>"How may I help you?" she questioned in a small voice, that was almost a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Detective Walter and she is Detective Kim, we are from the PPD. We would like to ask you a few questions about Kelsey." I answered, as I showed her my badge.</p><p> </p><p>She gave a small nod, before moving aside to let us in.</p><p> </p><p>"Please excuse the mess, I haven't really had time to do much cleaning." she apologized as she motioned for us to sit.</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine. Are you Kelsey's mother?" Detective Alyssa asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, she is- was my only daughter." Mrs. Thompson replied, a slight tremble in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Is your husband home? We would like to speak to both of you, if that's possible." I inquired.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please wait, I'll go call him." with that she got up and went to call her husband.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later she was back, behind her a man with grayish white hair. There were huge eye bags under his eyes, and the beginning of a five o'clock shadow.</p><p> </p><p>"This is my husband. Honey, these are Detective Walter and Detective Kim. They just want to ask a few questions about Kelsey." Mrs. Thompson introduced.</p><p> </p><p>We all exchanged handshakes before returning to our seats.</p><p> </p><p>"When was the last time you saw or talked to Kelsey?" I started the interrogation by placing a voice recorder on the table in front of us.</p><p> </p><p>"We both talked to her last Friday, around two o'clock. We always made sure to talk to her at least once a week. But, we tried our best not to bother her too much, since she was in her third year of college." Mrs. Thompson responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you mind me asking what you talked about?"</p><p> </p><p>"She was complaining about all the work she had to do for her classes. Saying something about an important test she was studying for, that was taking up all her free time." Mrs. Thompson answered, looking at her husband for confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>"Did she mention anyone that has been bothering her, or maybe someone she recently got into an argument with?" Detective K-Alyssa asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, our Kelsey wasn't the type of person to get into fights or arguments with others. She was such a kind child." Mr. Thompson replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, she would never do anything that would get her into trouble. She was always respectful to us, and she would spend most of her time studying. She rarely had time for her friends, in fact I had to constantly urge her to go out and have fun every once in a while." Mrs. Thompson added.</p><p> </p><p>"Did she have a boyfriend or any close friends?" I questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Kelsey said she wanted to focus on her studies, so she didn't have time for a boyfriend, although we told her she could date if she found someone she liked." Mrs. Thompson responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Her two closest friends are Stella and Ryan. She would always talk about them." Mr. Thompson continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we get their full names, please." Detective Alyssa requested.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, their names are Stella Curtis and Ryan Washington." Mrs. Thompson answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Stella was the one who called us to ask about Kelsey when she didn't return to their dorm, and that's when we filed a missing persons report." Mrs. Thompson added with watery eyes that were on the verge of overflowing.</p><p> </p><p>"Not that they did much, all they told us was that we had to wait 72 hours before we could make an official report. Well those hours we had to wait were what cost our daughter her life." Mr. Thompson said angrily as he squeezed his wife's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"We are sorry for what you both had to go through. We will make sure to keep in touch, and thank you so much for your time." I said as I got up, pocketing the recorder that had taped the whole conversation, knowing that Mrs. Thompson was probably at her limit.</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome. Hopefully we were of some help. Please be sure to keep us updated." Mr. Thompson said, as he helped his wife to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>As Detective Alyssa and I were walking out the door, Mrs. Thompson called out after us,</p><p> </p><p>"Detectives, please catch my daughter's murderer. She won't be able to rest in peace until you do."</p><p> </p><p>Those words echoed loudly in my ears, and weighed heavily on my shoulders. Looking over at Detective Alyssa, I knew that she felt the same way I did. We were determined to do everything possible to catch Kelsey Thompson's killer, and put them behind bars.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next Chapter: Friday, October 30, 2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering the station we were greeted by Bryce, who had also just arrived. Together we made our way to the Homicide Department, in order to go over what we had learned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were you able to meet with either Stella or Ryan?” I asked Bryce as I sank into my chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, when I got your text I decided to see if they were at the University, since I was already there. Luckily for me I was able to catch them as they were leaving their first class.” Bryce started as he took a seat, and opened his notebook, which was full of his messy handwriting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what did they have to say?” Detective Alyssa questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They both looked very distraught about Kelsey’s death, but they were both very cooperative. The last time they saw Kelsey was last Friday morning for their Biomolecular Engineering class. After that they didn’t hear from her again.” Bryce said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did they make a missing persons report?” Detective Alyssa asked before I could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stella said she called Kelsey’s parents on Saturday to ask about her, when she didn’t receive replies to any of her texts, calls, and when Kelsey never returned to the dorm. That’s when Mr. and Mrs. Thompson filed a missing persons report.” Bryce replied after a quick glance at his notes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, the police told them to wait up to 72 hours before making it official. Mrs. Thompson said they told her that Kelsey probably just went somewhere to be alone, saying it was common for University students who were under pressure to do that.” I informed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about Ryan?” Detective Alyssa inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He also sent Kelsey a couple text messages, but just like Stella, he didn’t receive any reply. However, unlike Stella, he said he didn’t think much of it since Kelsey would sometimes not reply until days later.” Bryce answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He found out from Stella that Kelsey was missing, and later that she had been found dead.” Bryce continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you get both of their alibi for Friday night?” I questioned, even though I knew that we were all sure that Kelsey’s murderer wasn’t either of her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Stella went back to her dorm at around nine o’clock with some classmates who she had been hanging out with. She stayed there until Saturday morning, when she went out to look for Kelsey. Ryan spent the whole night at a friends apartment, they were drinking and playing games.” Bryce said, once again consulting his notes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you get anything else?” Detective Alyssa voiced from beside me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really, everyone I spoke to pretty much said the same thing. That she was a nice girl, who would mostly keep to herself. All her professors praised her saying how serious and hardworking she was. No one seemed to have a problem with her, yet she wasn’t the type of girl who would just disappear all of a sudden.” Bryce informed us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So the last people to speak to her were her parents and that was at two o’clock, correct?” I asked to confirm what I had written down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, that is correct.” Detective Alyssa confirmed before going on to say,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, we all know that neither Mr. or Mrs. Thompson would be capable of hurting their only daughter. I mean you saw how they looked, right Dylan?” she said looking over at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right.” I answered because she had voiced exactly what I had been thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait...wait just a minute. Dylan?!” Bryce questioned, a perplexed look on his face, as he looked from Detective Alyssa to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unable to understand his question I stayed quiet, waiting for him to explain. However, a second later my initial confusion was cleared by Detective Alyssa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he said it was alright for me to call him by his first name.” she said looking over at me, urging me with her eyes to confirm what she had just said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh...um...right.” I said, scratching my chin in embarrassment. As to why I was embarrassed, I didn't really know. It just felt like my parents caught me doing something I shouldn't be doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It took me almost a whole year to get close to you, and she is allowed to call you by your first name on the second day?” Bryce said incredulously, before turning to Detective Alyssa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll let you call me Bryce, so we can all be on a first name basis.” he said and was about to say something else when Sergeant Sanchez came up behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I call you Bryce, too?” Sergeant Sanchez asked with a mischievous smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, oh yes sir.” Bryce answered, quickly getting up to stand at attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it came to Sergeant Sanchez, Bryce was quick to behave properly. It was almost like he was intimidated by him. Although, when I asked him about it, he clammed up and refused to answer. I didn't really mind, but it was quite amusing to see him getting all flustered whenever Sergeant Sanchez was around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well Bryce, why don’t you brief me on how the case is going so far. Do you have any leads yet?” he questioned, looking at each of us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No sir, all of our suspects turned out to be dead ends. We are working on tracking Kelsey’s last known location before she was taken.” Bryce informed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep me updated...oh and Bryce, you don’t have to use sir. all the time.” Sergeant Sanchez said as he walked back to his office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Bryce replied, before finally relaxing once we were alone once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you intimidated by Sergeant Sanchez?” Detective Alyssa spoke up from her seat, where she had silently been watching the interaction between Sergeant Sanchez and Bryce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Bryce didn’t answer immediately, I looked over to see him lost in thought. Almost like he was reminiscing about past events, but with a quick shake of his head, he was back in the present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not really.” he replied to Detective Alyssa’s question, offering no further explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that he was back to his normal self.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next Chapter: Friday, November 6, 2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The woman's day started like usual, however something felt different, almost ominous. Choosing to ignore the feeling, she focused instead on getting ready. For the day's outfit, she chose to wear a white silk blouse, and a high waisted beige mini skirt. Walking to the mirror, hairbrush in hand, she tried her best to tame her wild curly brown hair. When she was semi satisfied, she took one last look at her outfit, and smiled. She was ready for the day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Getting into her car, she drove to work. She was running a little late, but that was fine since her boss was almost never on time anyways. She also knew that he wouldn't fire her since they were understaffed, and she contributed the most to his company. Without her the company would not last until the end of the year. After all she was the one who had the most success with her stories. She knew what the people wanted to read about, and she was incredibly good with her words. The story didn't have to be completely true, people just wanted to be entertained. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Arriving at work, she walked right to her desk without greeting the three other workers that were already there. At her desk she turned her computer on, and tapped her index finger on the mousepad while waiting for it to boot up. Once it was on, she got to work. Her latest story was sure to be a hit, just like her other stories. Thinking of her future success, she thought that maybe it was about time to ask for a raise from her boss. After all most of the magazines they sold were because of her. Her mind set on a raise, she worked the rest of the day to finish the story as soon as possible. Not even taking her normal lunch break.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After hours of working, she was finally done. Looking out the window she noticed that it was already late. Her stomach let out a growl, alerting her that she hadn't eaten lunch. Deciding to have dinner on her way home, she packed up her things, ready to leave. As she was about to walk out the building, her boss, who had arrived around midday, stuck his head out his door and called for her. She reluctantly walked to his office. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Did you finish your new story?" he asked her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes...sir." she answered, almost forgetting to add the sir at the end.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Good. That's good...um-" he struggled to find the words to say what he needed to tell her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After a small period of dead silence he finally mustered up his courage to say what he had to say.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm shutting the company down, and taking into consideration all the work you've contributed, I thought you should be the first to know." he said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was dead silence once again as she tried to comprehend what she had just heard. Then, as if a gate had been opened, she felt anger coursing throughout her entire body. How could he make such an important decision without consulting her first?! Mustering up all the self control she had, she managed to calm down in order to reply to him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I understand." she said, not even bothering to add the sir at the end.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That's great. I honestly thought you would be more upset." he chuckled as if this was all a big joke.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You can leave now, tomorrow I'll gather everyone to make a formal announcement. I'll also be giving you all your final paycheck." he said in dismissal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Livid with rage, she stalked to her car. Her day that had been going well, had just taken a turn for the worse. She was now practically unemployed, her previous dream of a raise gone. Her stomach growling, she was reminded that she had yet to eat anything. Hoping to lift her mood, she decided that dinner was just what she needed. Pulling out of the parking lot she headed to her favorite restaurant. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Arriving at the restaurant ten minutes later, she had once again managed to calm her anger. Walking in she was greeted by a smiling waitress, who guided her to an empty table. Sitting down, she glanced at the menu before placing her order. The food arrived five minutes later, the place was quite empty after all. The food's aroma served to further calm her down, and even managed to lift up her mood. Digging in, she basked in the explosion of flavors that assaulted her taste buds. Not even ten minutes later she had cleaned her plate empty. Her stomach full, she was able to forget about her predicament for the time being. Getting up she was walking to the register to pay, when someone bumped into her, spilling a large glass of coke on her white blouse. Her anger that had been forgotten, resurfaced and grew, as she watched the stain on her blouse spread. Unable to control herself anymore, she exploded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Are your eyes just for decoration?! Look what you've done, my shirt is ruined!" she shouted while pointing to the stain on her blouse. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The waitress that bumped into her looked like she would rather be anywhere but at the restaurant. Her face flushed bright red in embarrassment.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I am so sorry." the waitress apologized over and over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Forget it, i don't have time for this." she said, pushing the waitress aside to continue on her way to the register.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After paying for her food she left, casting one final glare at the waitress that was still standing in the same spot. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Reaching her car, she struggled to fit the key in the keyhole in order to unlock it. Just as she finally managed to open the door, she felt a sharp searing pain in the back of her skull before her vision went black.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When she regained consciousness, she was laying face down on the ground. Trying to get up, she realized that her hands and feet were bound preventing her from moving. Panic started to set in, she tried to scream, only to realize that her mouth was gagged. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You awake?" a voice called out to her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Moving her face, she managed to see a shadowy figure walking in her direction. Her struggle intensified, but it was useless. She couldn't move an inch, she couldn't even cry for help.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's time to pay for your sins." the voice said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She felt the person pick up her bound feet, and start dragging her. Realization hit her, when she saw that the person was dragging her closer to the water's edge. She was about to get killed. Panic and fear filled her entire body, the closer they got to the water. Tears were starting to stream down her face, when she realized that she couldn't do anything to save herself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When they reached the water, the person picked her up and threw her in. She hit the water with a small splash. Just when she thought the person had left her, she felt someone grab her from behind. Next thing she knew her head was being held underwater, and no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't break free. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You have to pay for your sins." the voice said again, but she was unable to comprehend what the meaning behind those words were.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Losing strength and unable to hold her breath any longer, she gave in and let the water engulf her. As she was losing consciousness, she realized that her feeling of anger had completely vanished.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next Chapter: Friday, November 13, 2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about two hours since I had just managed to sleep when I received the call. Jumping out of bed, I put on the first set of clothes that I could get my hands on. Five minutes later, I was out the door and in my car heading to the crime scene. The call had been from Sergeant Sanchez, it was to inform me that they had found a dead body. However, it wasn’t just any dead body, it was a body that was found floating in a pond. A body that had both hands and feet bound. A body that seemed awfully similar to Kelsey Thompson in appearance. Kelsey Thompson who probably couldn’t rest in peace knowing that her murderer was still at large. After a week of investigating every possible lead, we were still no closer to solving her case than we were at the beginning. And with every day that passed, we were starting to lose hope of ever solving her case. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving at the crime scene fifteen minutes later, I was greeted by Sergeant Sanchez himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Walter, come this way.” he said, turning to walk away once he made sure I was following him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I followed him through a grove of trees until we reached a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a pond. The pond was surrounded by cattails that were about waist high. It’s surface was teeming with lily pads. On the ground next to the pond, was the victim’s body. Stepping closer for a better look, I was greeted with a familiar sight. The victim, much like Kelsey upon her discovery, was pale and bloated. Cuts and scrapes covering her entire body. Her hand and feet were bound by rope. Her mouth was gagged with what appeared to be a ragged handkerchief. Her wavy brown hair hung in stringy strands around her face. Her eyes were closed, but I had a feeling that if I were to open them, they would be blue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems familiar doesn’t it?” Sergeant Sanchez questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir, it does.” I answered, knowing that we were both thinking the same thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Contact the rest of your team and tell them to meet us at the station. We need to have a meeting.” he said with a grim look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir.” I replied as I took out my phone to call Bryce and Detective Alyssa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as I was dialing Bryce’s number, I saw him walking into the clearing with Detective Alyssa at his side. Hanging up I waited for them to reach me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This place gives me a sense of déjà vu.” Detective Alyssa said as a greeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another drowned victim?” Bryce questioned, before moving to take a closer look at the victim’s lifeless body laid out on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know what you are both thinking and I’m afraid it might be true. Sergeant Sanchez wants to have a meeting, we should head back to the station as soon as possible.” I said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting up from his crouched position, Bryce started to follow both Detective Alyssa and I back to our cars. Getting into my car, I started to drive to the station, Detective Alyssa and Bryce following close behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving at the station we were met with Sergeant Sanchez, who had been waiting impatiently for us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You all saw the victim, yes?” he asked as soon as we were all seated in our seats. He continued to stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” we all answered in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you all think, is it possible we are dealing with the same killer?” he questioned as he looked each of us in the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Given the M.O.(modus operandi), I’d say that it is very likely we are dealing with the same killer.” I answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Detective Alyssa and Bryce both nodded in agreement. Even though we all wanted to deny it, we were all pretty sure that our new victim was killed by the same murder that killed Kelsey Thompson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Walter, I want your team to be in charge of this case. However, if you need extra help, you can ask Shemar’s team for help. I want this case solved as soon as possible, I want it solved before the media gets wind of what is going on. Most importantly I want it solved before we find ourselves with another victim, understood?” Sergeant Sanchez inquired, his playful nature having disappeared entirely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was in his work mode. One where he was serious, and where he expected everyone to adopt his seriousness as well. Other people often called this side of him a demon, but I found my respect for him increasing every time I saw this side of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Understood.” we all replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he was gone Detective Alyssa let out a small sigh and whispered,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did the plant crazy Sergeant go? Are you sure he doesn’t have a twin we don’t know about?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll get used to it. And no, he doesn't have a twin.” Bryce answered earnestly as he relaxed back into his chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s just his serious work mode. He will be back to normal once we solve this case.” I added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Detective Alyssa nodded, but her face said she was still contemplating the chances of Sergeant Sanchez having a twin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bryce, I want you to go talk to Dr. Uzumaki, and get the autopsy report as soon as you can. Detective Alyssa and I will go see what we can find out from CSI.” I ordered to get us back on track, and so we could start the investigation, and hopefully find a clue that could help us solve this case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Detective Alyssa and I walked outside to get to the Crime Scene lab that was located in the building across from the station. The Crime Scene lab was a two story brick building that had seen better days, as it was now discolored. Although it had two floors, only the first was in use. The second floor was mostly storage. Walking into the building, we headed straight to the main lab. There we found Lisa Moore and her assistant David Lee. They both looked busy, but both still looked up when they heard us enter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Detective Walter, what brings you here?” Moore questioned as she walked towards us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moore had long black hair that fell below her waist, however at work she always had it in a braid that hung down her back. Her eyes were the color of milk chocolate. She was also surprisingly taller than one would normally expect her to be. I remembered how shocked Bryce had been the first time he had seen her standing up. She was as tall as he was. Bryce didn’t like others being taller than him, that’s probably why he was always friendly with me, since I was an inch shorter than him. A fact he would never let me forget, as he was always teasing me about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to know if you had anything to report about the new case.” I told her, hoping she would have something for us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s too early to tell since we just started, but from just looking I noticed something that could help.” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you notice?” Detective Alyssa prompted impatiently before Moore had the chance to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the rope used to tie the victim. It was the same rope used to tie Kelsey Thompson, a manila rope to be specific.” Moore informed us with a slight triumphant look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a pretty common rope, isn’t it?” Detective Alyssa questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes it is, but David here, noticed that the rope is tied using the same method as with Kelsey.” Moore voiced as she motioned for her assistant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, the knot used was a handcuff knot, secured with an overhand knot.” he said in the deepest voice I’ve ever heard, as he laid out some pictures on a nearby table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pictures were of the recent victim and Kelsey, specifically their hands and feet taken from the crime scene. From the pictures I could confirm what they had both told me. A mixture of dread and excitement started to grab a hold of me, as my mind started to wrap around this new piece of information. I felt like things were finally starting to move in the right direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next Chapter: Friday, November 20, 2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The victim’s name is Sarah Gates, she was 25 years old. She worked as a reporter. Her only living family is her mother. Her father is dead and she never had any siblings.” Bryce informed us as he stood in front of the evidence board where he had written all the information he had just told us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has the mother been informed of her death?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she was the one who came to confirm the body’s identity.” Bryce answered as he came to take a seat at his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you got from Dr. Uzumaki?” Detective Alyssa asked as she turned to face Bryce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was just about to start the autopsy, so she couldn’t really tell me much. However, she did mention the victim having suffered a blunt trauma to the head.” he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, keep me updated once the autopsy is done.” I ordered, before moving on to the next subject at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We talked to Moore and she was also just starting her investigation, but just from the crime scene she managed to notice something that could help us. Or at least point us in the right direction. Moore observed that the rope used to tie Sarah’s hand and feet were the same type of rope used on Kelsey-” I started to explain to Bryce, but was interrupted by Detective Alyssa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not it, not only were the ropes the same, but the method used to tie the knot was also the same. Can you believe it? This is clearly a serial killer and we could have a new victim at any time, so our job is to catch him before he gets a chance to kill again.” she finished with a serious look on her face that could turn anyone to stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew exactly how she felt. Now that we knew that we were dealing with a serial killer, the pressure to find him doubled. We couldn’t let him kill anyone else, but things weren’t looking so great for us. We barely had any information that could help us identify the murderer. All we knew was that the killer had killed at least two people, Kelsey and Sarah, and that he was undoubtedly going to kill again. Like Detective Alyssa said we had to catch him before he killed again. However, saying and doing were two very different things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay why don’t we try to put together a profile for the killer.” I suggested, hoping we could at least get a better picture of who the murderer could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going by Kelsey’s case, we had concluded that the killer was most likely male. He also had to be at least 6 feet tall, and weigh at least 145 pounds. We never determined his race.” Bryce reminded us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never really could determine his motive either. The best we could conclude was that it was a robbery or argument gone wrong, but there was no evidence to fully support one or the other.” Detective Alyssa continued as she looked over Kelsey’s case file.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I think the question we should be asking ourselves first is what his motive was, we need to know why he drowns his victims. He could have clearly just killed them after knocking them out, but he didn’t. Drowning the victims must be something crucial to him, maybe it’s part of a ritual that he has to abide by.” I voiced my thoughts out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he enjoys seeing the victims struggle to survive as he watches them drown.” Detective Alyssa suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s definitely always a possibility.” Bryce said with a look of disgust on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway that's it for today, I suggest you both get some rest. I want you both here by 7 am tomorrow. We’ll start by looking for cases that might be similar to either Kelsey’s or Sarah’s. We also need to pay a visit to Sarah’s mother, and her boss.” I said, noticing the tired look in their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all needed some rest. It had been a long day and we would get more things done with a clearer head. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day we all met at the station at 7 am sharp. After a brief meeting, we were all on the road once again. Bryce was on his way to the question Sarah’s mother, and Detective Alyssa was on her way to meet with Sarah’s boss. As for me, I had just received a call that Sarah’s car had been found outside a restaurant, so I was headed there now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the restaurant moments later, I got out of my car and headed to Sarah’s car that was marked off by a barricade tape. Ducking under, after showing my badge to the officer standing guard, I was greeted by Moore. Behind her I could see her assistant, as well as some others working on the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you found anything?” I questioned hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing so far, although I instructed them to collect any fingerprint that they could find. We might just catch a break and find his fingerprint.” She mused as she turned to watch her team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you find any blood?” I questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no blood.” Moore said as she started walking closer to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped in front of the drivers side, and opened the door. Moving aside to let me see, she pointed to the purse on the seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It belongs to our victim, the killer was probably the one who left it behind.” Moore deduced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is not a robbery gone wrong then?” I pondered as I looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The parking space was at the back of the restaurant, which was surrounded by nothing but trees from behind. There were no windows behind the restaurant, only double doors that were most likely used for supply deliveries. There didn’t seem to be any cameras visible, which probably meant the place didn't have security. This was the perfect place to abduct someone without getting caught, especially if he was quick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct, this is not a robbery. Nothing was taken, even the car keys were inside. However, he did lock the car.” Moore informed me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you talked to the owner of the restaurant?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I was waiting for you to get here. Interrogating is kind of your job, I only collect evidence. The owner is waiting inside, I’ll take you with him.” Moore offered as she led me to the front of the restaurant, before proceeding to head inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The restaurant was empty, except for an old man who was balding at the top of his head. He was dressed in casual clothes, almost as if he got dressed in a hurry. The look on his face was a mixture of fear and distress hidden by annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wiley, this is Detective Walter from the PPD. He is here to ask you a few questions, is that alright?” Moore asked in a soft voice with a gentle smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but please make it quick. Also, when can I open my restaurant again?” he asked in a gravelly voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wiley, you’ll be able to open for business by tomorrow, so please just cooperate with Detective Walter.” Moore replied with her gentle smile, that seemed to do the trick and calm Mr. Wiley down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wiley, do you happen to have any security cameras installed?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no. I’ve been meaning to install them, but I’ve haven’t found the time.” he answered, looking around nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case, do you recognize this woman?” I questioned trying to hide my disappointment at his previous answer, as I held out a picture of Sarah Gates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, is she the owner of that car?” Mr. Wiley questioned as he fiddled with his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes she is, and now she is dead. Are you sure you don’t recognize her?” I asked again, forcing him to take a closer look at the picture of Sarah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I really don’t remember. You see, I’m in my office most of the time. I only come out when there is an issue with a customer.” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you give me a list of your employees, as well as their schedule.” I asked, deciding to move on, hoping I would have better luck with an employee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let me go get it.” he complied as he got up and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seems awfully fishy.” Moore commented while we waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does seem to be hiding something.” I agreed, thinking back on Mr. Wiley’s shifting eyes, and his nervous fiddling with his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of my phone alerted me to a new message. Opening the message, I saw the result from Sarah’s autopsy. As we had all suspected, her cause of death was drowning. Her time of death was estimated to have been three days ago at around 10 o’clock pm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the list of all my employees and their individual schedules.” Mr. Wiley handed the folder he brought from his office to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting the folder aside, I looked Mr. Wiley straight in the eyes, and asked;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wiley, why didn’t you report the car?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face went completely pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next Chapter: Friday, November 27, 2020</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mr. Wiley, please answer the question.” I prompted after a full minute of complete silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you not report the car?” I repeated my previous question, as I watched him fiddle with his fingers once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Wiley looked around nervously, but he had yet to answer my question. From the look on his face I could tell that he was contemplating his next move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Wiley, we can have this conversation at the station. The choice is yours.” I told him, knowing he would most likely do anything to avoid going to the station. Most people do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I didn’t kill her. You have to believe me.” he finally broke down, pleading with his eye for me to believe him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did you not report the car, did you not find it strange that an unknown car was parked in your parking lot for two days? Or is it normal for people to abandon their car in your parking lot?” I questioned him, never breaking eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought she was the one who left it here, I promise I didn’t do anything to her. I would never kill anyone, please you have to believe me.” Mr. Wiley pleaded, looking between Moore and I.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Start from the beginning Mr. Wiley, tell us what you know.” I prodded with as much patience as I could mustar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two nights ago I was closing up and was about to leave when I walked out and saw the car. I went up to the car to see if someone was inside, and to tell them they had to leave. However, there was no one inside the car. I knew that it didn’t belong to any of my employees, so it had to be a customer’s car, but I was the only one left.” he started nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what did you do next?” I questioned to get him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I looked around to see if the owner was nearby. Th-that’s when I saw the note.” he said, finally starting to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What note, Mr. Wiley?” I inquired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a note on the car’s windshield. On the note the owner, or at least I had assumed it was the car owner, asked for me to let the car stay here. The note said that they’d be back to pick it up within a week.” Mr. Wiley voiced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all?” I asked, instinct telling me he had something else to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Attached to the note was 100 dollars. So, I figured what harm would it do to keep the car here.” he finally confessed, avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you didn’t see anything else that night?” I insisted, hoping he would somehow remember something he had not told us yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure, I swear I don’t know anything. You have to believe me. I know I should’ve reported the car, but please believe me, I would never hurt anyone.” he went back to pleading his case with us.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What time did you leave the restaurant and where did you go?” I questioned ignoring his pleading look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I  left at around 9 o’clock, and I went straight home.” Mr. Wiley answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anyone who can vouch for you?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My wife, she was still up when I got home.” he was quick to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll need her contact information.” I requested, taking out my notepad to write down his wife’s number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Wiley, that would be all for today. Now, if you could call the employees working that night, and tell them to come to work I would really appreciate it.” I said before letting him go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was gone, presumably to call his employees, I got up and walked back outside with Moore. Her team had just finished packing up their equipment and getting ready to head back to the lab, when we reached them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be leaving for today, if you need me you know where to reach me.” she said as she opened the passenger door and got in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was settled, she rolled the window down and leaned her head halfway out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just an observation, but I don’t think he is the killer.” she announced as the car started to pull away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as I wanted to deny it, I had to agree with her. Mr. Wiley was not a murderer. He was just greedy. Letting out a heavy sigh, I walked back inside to wait for the employees to arrive. This was going to be another long day, and I was already starting to have a headache. It did not help that I have not been getting much sleep for the past couple of nights. It was a wonder how I could still function, when I felt like going home and sleeping for a whole month.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two hours later, I had finally finished interviewing all the employees that reported to work on the night of Sarah’s abduction and murder. However, much to my frustration, I had not learned anything that could be of use to our investigation. The four cooks were in the kitchen their entire shift, so they did not interact with the customers. One of the two waitresses, and the only waiter claimed to not have seen her that night, as they were busy attending to their tables. The employee who worked the register that night did recognize her and even pointed out the waitress who waited on her that night. Upon questioning the second waitress, she eventually confessed to having possibly waited on Sarah that night. Her confession was made only after I told her that the cashier saw her and Sarah together. Her only attempt at an excuse was that it had been a busy night, and she couldn’t possibly keep track of all the customers she had waited on. After jotting down all of their alibis, I decided to head back to the station. I needed to hear what information Bryce and Detective Alyssa had gathered in order to come up with our next step.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at the station, I was not surprised to see both Bryce and Detective Alyssa at their desks. Looking up, at the sound of my nearing footsteps, they both greeted me with a small wave of their hands. Nodding in acknowledgement, I went straight to my seat and sank into it, my last bit of strength leaving me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look absolutely worn out, are you sure you’re fine?” Bryce asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be fine. What did you learn from Sarah’s mother?” I questioned as a cue to start our briefing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing much. Sarah’s father died seven years ago, and ever since their relationship has not been the best. They still keep in touch, but it’s not very often. The last time she spoke to Sarah was about a month ago.” Bryce informed us, as he wrote the necessary information on the evidence board.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where was she on the night of Sarah’s murder?” Detective Alyssa questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was at home alone.” Bryce stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did Sarah’s boss have to say about her death?” I turned my attention to Detective Alyssa, once Bryce was back at his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was actually pretty concerned about her, or at least he pretended to be. He said he tried calling her several times, but was never able to get through to her.” she answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he not find it strange when she did not show up to work?” Bryce asked through a yawn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said he did find it a little odd, but figured she was just sick or something. He told me that he was pretty flexible with his employees, meaning that he would allow them to work from home, as long as they got the work done.” Detective Alyssa replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was her relationship with her co-workers?” I inquired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She pretty much kept to herself, but she was very dedicated to her work. She didn’t have any problems with any of her co-workers, but she also didn’t exactly socialize with any of them.” she said as she took a sip of her coffee, most likely to keep her awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get their alibis?” I questioned and received a nod in reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were all working late that night, Sarah was the first one to clock out. The rest of them left at around 10 o’clock.” she added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have either of you managed to cross reference other cases to see if any of them are similar to ours?” I asked, as I opened my water bottle and took a sip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I managed to look at some of the ones that are in our system, but nothing came up so far.” Bryce answered through yet another yawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, good job both of you. Let’s call it a night, we all need some rest. Tomorrow, we can continue looking through the other cases. We also need to start putting together a suspect list.” I said, as I got up and started packing my briefcase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next Chapter: Friday, December 4, 2020</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Darkness surrounded me, took a hold of me and rendered me motionless. In the distance I could hear someone pleading for help, however my eyes failed to see anything but the darkness. Darkness that was suffocating, darkness that inspired fear within me. Lost, I knew I had to do something, but my mind couldn’t make sense of my jumbled thought. The cries for help became louder, coming from all directions, echoing to fill the darkness that surrounded me. I was  helpless, unable to move, my voice drowned by the pleas for help. Then as if a switch had been flipped, the screaming died and cold silence filled the darkness. Silence that pierced right through my heart, causing more fear and panic than the earlier screams had provoked. Freed from the gripping hold the darkness had over me, I collapsed to the ground. My tears drowned out by the furious beating of my heart. </em> </p><p> </p><p>I woke up drenched in sweat, heart pounding, and a deathly chill blanketing my entire body. Letting out a sigh, I got up on shaky legs and walked to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, the reflection staring back at me was that of a young child with haunted eyes. Turning on the water, I leaned down and splashed cold water on my face. After a couple of splashes, I was able to put the dream behind me, and the image of the young boy with the haunted eyes was gone when I once again looked into the mirror. Continuing with my morning routine, I didn’t bother with breakfast, knowing that my stomach would be unable to handle food. </p><p> </p><p>The drive to work was a rather somber ride, further reinforced by the darkening clouds that filled the morning sky. Purposefully choosing to ignore the weather, I decided instead to focus on my team’s current case. So far we had two dead women, and as of yesterday, still no suspects. The women themselves had nothing in common except appearance. Meaning appearance played a major role for the killer when it comes to choosing his victims. Appearance was important, but why was it important? Coming to the conclusion that the sooner we figured this out, the closer we would get to identifying the killer, I drove the rest of the way to the station in a lighter mood.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Dylan, did you get shorter?” Bryce questioned as he came to a stop in front of me and made a show of measuring out our height with his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Choosing to ignore him, I swatted his hand away and made my way to my desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” he muttered under his breath as he sat back at his own desk.</p><p> </p><p>“The killer is choosing his victim’s based on appearance.” Detective Alyssa voiced as she briskly walked toward us, with a triumphant look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we all figured that out already. Are you sure you are not a detective?” Bryce teased, taking out a doughnut from the bag sitting on his desk, and proceeding to take a huge bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut it.” she glared at Bryce, letting out an annoyed sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, another one who woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Bryce muttered under his breath once again as he sulkily ate the rest of his doughnut before moving on to the next one.</p><p> </p><p>“What I was trying to say was that I found other cases that are pretty similar to ours. Ones where the victims are drowned and have the same physical appearance.” she pulled out five case folders from her bag and set them in front of me, urging me with her eyes to read them.</p><p> </p><p>“Just these five?” I asked as I picked up the first case file.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” she replied as she settled into her chair.</p><p> </p><p>Going through the first three files, I had to agree that they had similarities to our current case, but nothing that would imply them being related.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you stay up all night searching for these files?” Bryce asked, taking a sip of his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a hard time falling asleep. Working keeps my mind busy and helps me sleep better.” Detective Alyssa answered as she got up to steal a doughnut from Bryce.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my doughnut, give it…” Bryce started to protest before stopping when Detective Alyssa took a bite from the doughnut.</p><p> </p><p>“Still want it back?” she asked with a slight smirk tugging on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You owe me a doughnut.” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>Drowning out their banter, I opened the last case file. Upon looking over the contents of the file, my blood ran cold. This was it, this was the file that could change everything. How could I have not noticed sooner? I should have known, but perhaps something deep within me did not want to admit it. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to go talk to Sergeant Sanchez, while I am gone continue to look for anything that might connect our two victims, apart from their physical appearance.” I ordered, picking up the case file from my desk, and willing myself to stay calm.</p><p> </p><p>As I walked away I could feel both of them boring holes into my back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Knock, Knock, Knock</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming in.” I announced as I opened the door without waiting for a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Walter, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this fine morning?” Sergeant Sanchez questioned with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>He was standing by one of his plants, with a spray bottle in hand. Watering the plant similarly to how a mother would gently bathe a newborn. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir, Detective Alyssa found previous cases that may be connected to our current case, however only one of them has the exact same M.O.” I started as I handed the file over to him.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the file, and plopping down behind his desk, he started to look through it. His relaxed facial expression turned tense, and his cold, hard gaze shot up to lock with mine.</p><p> </p><p>“How certain are you?” he asked without breaking eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Certain enough. Sergeant, everything matches. The victim’s physical appearance, the abduction method, the murder method and location. Even his signature, the rope and knot, are a perfect match.” I informed him with as much self control as I could muster.</p><p> </p><p>“This case is over 20 years old.” he voiced, in a final effort to prevent what we both knew was bound to happen eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“The killer was never caught.” I countered, voicing what we both knew all too well.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” he sighed, giving up.</p><p> </p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be.” even as I spoke the words, my stomach churned and twisted, calling out my lie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next Chapter: Friday, December 11, 2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman’s feet were aching and it was only noon. However, there was no time for a break, because the lunch crowd was just starting to pour in. Huffing out a resigned sigh, she put on her work smile and attended to the next customer. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome sir, what will you be having today?” the woman asked, trying to sound as chipper as possible.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be having a burger and some fries.” the customer responded without bothering to cast a glance at the woman.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What drink would you like with that?” the woman asked, trying her best to focus, and to ignore her aching feet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Coke.” was the customer’s short reply.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your order will be right up.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The rest of the day went by in a blur, and by the time the woman’s shift was over, she was completely drained. The only thought that occupied her mind was that of being able to sit down in the comfort of her home. After searching her wallet for any spare change, and finding nothing, she concluded that she would have to walk home. The thought of walking home put a damper on her mood, but there wasn’t much she could do about that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Doing her best to ignore her aching feet, she sped up her pace, hoping to get home faster. Her focus completely trained on walking, she almost collided with a small child. The child was wearing a worn oversized shirt that served as a dress. Her hair fell in stringy strands down her back, and around her face. A face that was covered with dirt and grime, most likely from lack of hygiene. The smell that the little girl emitted was further confirmation of her lack of cleanliness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ma’am, do you have any spare change?” the little girl asked as she held out her hand towards the woman.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Child, I have no money for you. Now, out of my way.” the woman responded, as she moved to walk around the child.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ma’am please, anything will be helpful.” the young child pleaded, doing her best to keep up with the woman.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Child go beg somewhere else, I have nothing to spare for you.” the woman said firmly, picking up her pace and leaving the young girl behind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman cast a final glance behind to make sure the little girl had not followed her. Once satisfied she continued on her way home, taking care to avoid any contact with anyone else. Thinking it was better not to take any chances, the woman decided to take a shortcut down an alley that would make her trip home faster. However, halfway through the alley, she was attacked from behind. The final thing the woman saw before her vision went dark was the streetlight at the end of the alley.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman jolted awake, and for a moment she struggled to understand what had occurred. Then everything came rushing back, and with it came fear. Looking around she realized that she was laying at the edge of some source of water, and there was someone sitting beside her. The figure moved to look at her, but his face was hidden in the shadows. Sensing danger, the woman tried her best to move away, but she found herself unable to move. Panic hit her like a ton of bricks when she realized that she was bound by her hands and feet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you ready to pay for your sins?” the shadowy figure asked her, as he moved to pick her up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman tried to respond, but her voice failed her, as a sob was the only noise she managed to make. Her tears falling like rain down her face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man tossed her into the water. Unable to do anything to save herself, the woman started to sink. Her mind was racing, trying to comprehend how things ended up the way they did, but she was soon distracted by the need for air. The woman’s lungs were burning, and she was sure she was at death’s doorstep, when the man lifted her up. Coughing and sputtering she managed to gulp in some air.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you repent for your sins?” the voice whispered in her ear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crying the woman could only nod in agreement. She didn’t have a clue as to what sin she was supposed to be repenting for, but if it would save her life she was willing to repent for anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then prove it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With that final statement, the woman found herself once again sinking into the water. However, this time nobody pulled her back up. She continued to sink, even as her lungs burned in protest. Her final though was how she would do anything to feel the aching of her feet, that she had cursed earlier in the day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next Chapter: Friday, December 18, 2020</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The look of shock on both Bryce and Detective Alyssa’s face was comical, and I would have smiled any other time, but today my face remained stern. It wasn’t the time for smiles or laughter. I had just told them about my suspicion that our new case could be connected to a serial murder case that was over twenty years old. A case that had turned cold, and where the murderer was roaming free somewhere. Possibly still killing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Isn’t it more likely that we are dealing with a copycat here?” Detective Alyssa was the first to recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure. The M.O and signature are a perfect match.” I answered, pointing to the evidence board, where I had taped pictures from our two crime scenes and some pictures I had taken from the old case file.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“That’s insane. We’re talking about the Lotus</span> <span>Killer!” Bryce exclaimed, breaking free from his earlier shock.</span></p><p> </p><p><span>“We have to follow all possible leads, and right now everything points to the Lotus</span> <span>Killer.” I replied, as I started to pace in front of the board.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. Then let’s start looking at his previous kills, and see if we can find anything that might have been overlooked.” Detective Alyssa said, joining me in front of the evidence board and looking at the pictures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s do that.” Bryce agreed, as he moved to take out a file from one of the boxes that was sitting on the floor around us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next few minutes only the rustle of paper could be heard as both Bryce and Detective Alyssa read over some of the files from the boxes labeled case #012649.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I think I found something.” Bryce and Detective Alyssa said at almost the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the cue from Bryce, Detective Alyssa reclaimed her spot in front of the board, and taped a picture on it. The picture was of a young woman, early twenties, brown hair, and blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name was Eve Summers. She was a University student, twenty-one years old. Sounds familiar?” Detective Alyssa allowed us a moment to ponder, before she continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In case you were unable to make the connection, she is almost the exact replica of Kelsey Thompson.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn.” Bryce said as he got up to stand in front of the board, and taped a picture of his own on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentleman, I present to you; Rebecca Nile. She was a twenty-five year old reporter for a gossip magazine. Just like Sarah Gates.” Bryce finished with a face that screamed praise me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, why would he recreate his own murders?” Detective Alyssa questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I remained silent and mulled over her question, I was sure that there had to be a reason for what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I think the more pressing question is why he came back, after being inactive for over twenty years.” Bryce voiced, and I had to agree with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>There were three possibilities to consider. One; the Lotus</span> <span>Killer took a break for reasons yet unknown, and now he was back. Two; the Lotus Killer never stopped killing, and there are bodies we have yet to discover. Three; we were dealing with a copycat. Voicing my thoughts out loud, I watched as Bryce started to write down what I had just said on the evidence board.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we are dealing with the same killer, why did he take such a long break? And what made him start killing again?” Bryce questioned, turning to look at us, before he walked to his desk and sank into his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He could have been in prison, had an accident that forced him to stop, or he could have suffered from an illness that prevented him from killing.” I answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe he changed locations in order to avoid getting caught.” Detective Alyssa theorized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why would he come back?” Bryce wanted to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he wants to relive his past murders, wants to be back where everything started. That could also be why he is recreating his first murders.” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could also just be a copycat.” Detective Alyssa mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were there ever any suspects arrested?” Bryce asked as he shuffled several papers around looking for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one was ever arrested, but there were several suspects. No evidence was ever found that could convict any of them, and they were all eventually released.” I told him as I watched him struggle to sort the files on his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably look for the suspects and question them again, maybe we could get some new information.” Detective Alyssa said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can start that tomorrow.” I approved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, it say here that there was a witness to the Lotus Killer’s last murder. That could be why he changed locations if he never stopped killing.” Bryce stated, and I involuntarily flinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was the witness?” Detective Alyssa asked, as a feeling of dread started to form in the pit of my stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s classified information, most likely for their protection.” Bryce answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, who was the last victim?” Detective Alyssa pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last victim was a woman named Emma Walter, she was a twenty-eight year old Hotel receptionist.” Bryce read from the file in his hands, and I felt a deathly chill start to grab ahold of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does she have any living relatives?” Detective Alyssa inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I could back out, I stood up from my chair and let out the breath I had been holding in unaware. Bryce and Detective Alyssa both turned to look at me, sensing a change in the atmosphere. A single look at my face, and they sat up straighter, serious and at attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma Walter was my mother, and I witnessed her murder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A/N</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey guys, I will be taking a two week break for the holidays. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next Chapter: Friday, January 8, 2021</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ticking of the clock, which could hardly ever be heard, was now as loud as a siren. The seconds turned to minutes as the silence stretched on endlessly before us. Standing there in front of my best friend and a colleague, I was struck with a sense of loneliness I had not experienced in a long time. Watching them as they searched for words that would never be found, I could not help feel like a child all over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After my mother’s body was discovered and I was found, I was taken to the police station where I had watched adults fumble around as they too searched for words to offer me. When no words were found I had to sit in a room all by myself as people came and left. That day the only thing I had received were looks brimming with pity. Back then the only thing I wanted was for someone to hold me close and tell it was okay for me to feel afraid, and that I was allowed to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now as the silence continued to stretch on, I gathered up as much courage as I could to break it, knowing that no one else would. Not because they didn’t care, but because they cared too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I only remember bits and pieces of that night, I was only five.” my voice sounded raw and had a slight tremble, as the memories of that night swarmed my head with a cacophony of sounds and visuals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dylan, you don’t have to do this right now.” Bryce whispered softly as if afraid that anything louder would hurt me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s right. We can do this later.” Detective Alyssa added, her voice full of concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking into their eyes I knew that they were genuinely concerned about me, however, at the moment I needed to feel like a detective and not a victim. Because if I became a victim I would not be able to keep the tears in, and I would certainly lose control of my emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine.” I assured them, but in reality I was reassuring myself more than anyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what, I think it's getting late. Why don’t we end things here tonight, we can pick up tomorrow.” Bryce suggested and before I could protest Detective Alyssa was joining him in packing up for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Left with no other choice, I started to gather my things. Detective Alyssa was the first to leave, as she passed by me she gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The touch sent a light tingle throughout my entire body, and for some reason I felt at peace again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go Dylan, I’ll give you a ride home.” Bryce’s voice startled me back into reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I drove my car this morning.” I told him, hoping that would be enough to stop him from insisting on taking me home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the moment what I wanted was to be alone. I needed to sort through the memories that were still circling my mind. I knew that the key to solving this case was somewhere in my memories, but no matter how much I searched, the answer continued to elude me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s fine. It’s not the first time you’ve left your car here.” Bryce pushed, and before I could find another excuse, he was already steering me towards the exit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving up, I found myself seated in his passenger seat as he drove me home. The car ride was silent except for the radio playing a song I did not recognize. The silence, however, was comfortable. I know from experience that he was giving me time to compose my thoughts, and get myself under control. His silence meant that he trusted me to speak up when I was ready. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re here.” Bryce informed me, as he turned the car off and opened the door to get out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you staying?” I asked, when he started to follow me up to my apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that way we can go to work together tomorrow.” he replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet you just thought that you would rather spend the night with Alyssa than with me.” he continued, watching me as I unlocked the door to let us in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would I want to spend the night with her?” I questioned even though I knew exactly what he was alluding to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dylan, you can’t hide anything from me. I’ve seen the way you look at her.” Bryce smirked, heading to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Choosing to remain quiet, knowing that if I said anything it would only serve as confirmation for him, I followed him into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can sit back and relax, I’ll cook tonight.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was about to protest when Bryce sent me a look that told me to shut up and let him cook. So that is exactly what I did, after all he was one of the best cooks I have ever met. If he wanted, I am pretty sure he could leave the police force and become a chief, though I am thankful he chose to stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll go wash up while you finish cooking.” I told him, before leaving the kitchen and going to my room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I knew that Bryce was trying to be considerate, after all he was the type of friend that would look after you. He knew that I was not okay, as I tried desperately to convince myself, and he was doing what he thought would help me. So before I could face him, I needed to get my emotions under control. Bryce deserved the truth, and I needed a friend who I could confess all my fears to. I needed someone who would understand me, and I knew that Bryce would, after all we were both raised in the same orphanage. Bryce, like me, had lost both parents at a young age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After my shower, I was confident I was ready to face my past. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bryce...I am sorry about not telling you about my mother-” I started as soon as I entered the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bryce looked up, and was about to say something when I put up a hand to stop him. I had to speak before I lost my confidence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-I am ready to talk about my past, in fact I need to talk about it.” I concluded with a shaky breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here for you.” was all he said, but those words brought up a storm of emotions crashing into me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My confidence returned and I willingly allowed myself to slip into the past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating last week, I decided to take an extra week off, but now I'm back. Thank you for your patience.</p>
<p>Next Chapter: Friday, January 22, 2021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>For as long as I could remember, it had always just been mom and me. No one else, just us two. Mom told me that dad ran away because he was a coward who didn’t love or care about us. For this reason I always tried to be on my best behavior, so that mom would not leave me like dad did. But now mom was acting strange, and I was afraid because she started drinking. Ever since she received that letter, her behavior changed. It must have something to do with my aunt, but I was too scared to ask her about it. I still remember the look in her eyes when she caught me looking at a picture of my aunt in the newspaper that I had found in my mom’s room. Her eyes were cold and brimming with an emotion I could not identify at that time. When I asked if the picture was of her, she snatched the newspaper article from my hands and told me to never go through her things ever again. Later when she had calmed down, she told me that the picture was of her sister, and that she was gone. Mom did not say anything else about my aunt, and I never asked about her because I did not want to upset mom. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, the night was falling, and I was huddled under my blanket hugging Mr. Bear. I was hoping that when I woke up the next day, mom would be back to her normal self. Little did I know how wrong I was. Mom would not be back to normal, ever again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The creak of the door to my room opening made me tense up, but when I heard the shuffle of mom’s slippers I allowed myself to relax a little. I was hoping mom was back to normal, and that she had come to kiss me goodnight. So, I had excitedly thrown the blanket off of me and turned to look at mom. The sight that greeted me was not the one I was expecting. One look was all it took for me to realize that mom was not back to normal, in fact she was probably worse than before. Her eyes were bloodshot, most likely from lack of sleep. Her hair was a mess, unlike it’s usual tidy nature. Mom was still wearing the same clothes she has been wearing for the past couple of days. Usually, mom would be very self continuous of the way she would dress. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Walking over to the edge of my bed, she took hold of my hands and pulled me up. When I tried to resist, she pulled harder and told me to get up. She said that we were going for a trip. I tried asking where we were going but mom ignored me. Struggling to put on my shoes, she gave up and told me to put them on myself, before she walked to my wardrobe and pulled out a coat for me. Helping into the coat, she once again took my hand and pulled me towards the door. I grabbed Mr. Bear at the last minute, hugging him close to my chest, taking comfort in his soft warmth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom drove for what felt like days, but was in reality only about an hour. Slightly afraid and completely exhausted I fell asleep somewhere along the ride. Unaware of where we were going and why.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When I woke up the car was turned off and mom was gone. Looking around I started to panic when I could not find her. My thoughts immediately whispering that mom had left me because I had not been a good boy. Just like dad had left us because he  did not love us. I sat there in the dark wondering if mom left me because she stopped loving me. That’s when I heard the first scream.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A scream that begged for help. Pleading for a second chance. Fear bloomed in the pit of my stomach and started to spread throughout my entire body. Recognizing my mom’s voice, I was frozen in place. I could only sit there and listen to my mom’s scream. Her screams that engulfed me from all directions, refusing to let go, haunting me for years. I sat there listening to mom’s screams becoming weaker and weaker, until there was nothing but silence. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As if the silence was a magic spell, I was set free from my frozen state, and I was finally able to move. However, the fear that had taken hold of me refused to let me go. Still, I managed to muster up the courage to open the car door and get out. I had to find mom, somehow I understood that she needed help. I had to help her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stepping out of the car I found myself in front of a cabin. Walking a couple of steps, careful not to trip, I reached a pond. The pond was small, and it was full of lily pads and lotus flowers. But that was not what caught my attention. What caught my attention, and caused the alarm bells in my head to go off, was the man kneeling in front of the pond. Specifically what he was looking at. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The moon was covered by the clouds, and could only offer a limited amount of light, but that was all I needed to see. My mom’s body was floating in the pond. Her brown hair splayed around her head like a halo. Her eyes wide open, staring unseeingly at the star filled night sky. Before I could stop myself the words were already out of my mouth as I called out to my mom.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Startled, the man turned around and looked back at me. His face hidden in the shadows, we stood still for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds. Realizing I had been holding Mr. Bear this whole time, I hugged him closer to my chest, taking comfort in him. The man who had started to walk towards me, suddenly stopped and instead turned around, and left. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once he was gone, I ran to the edge of the pond and called out for mom once again. But mom did not answer. She was slowly sinking into the pond, as if being swallowed up by the water.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Touching my face I realized I was crying. The memories of the past still gripping unto me and refusing to let go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” Bryce’s voice broke me free and I graciously took the tissue he was offering me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I replied in a shaky voice, that was still raw with emotions of the past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that what happened to your mom isn’t your fault, right?” Bryce questioned, and although I knew he was right, emotionally my mind was telling me something else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had been able to provide a description of him to the police, he would have been arrested back then.” was all I could say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were only five, you can’t blame yourself.” he persisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I knew he was right, but my head was filled with ‘what ifs’ and ‘if onlys’. Especially now that we could be dealing with the same killer who took my mother away from me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next Chapter: Friday, January 29, 2021</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The events of the past few hours have left me feeling exhausted, but work does not care for how I feel. No, work demands attention even when one is not yet ready. Therefore, I found myself back in the presence of Dr. Uzumaki, who had just finished performing the autopsy on the latest victim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name is Jessica Fuller, she was twenty-four years old. The cause of death is the same as all the others; she was drowned.” Dr. Uzumaki voiced, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like always she had eyebags under her eyes, and she looked as if she was one minute from death’s door. Her red hair was loosely tied in a bun at the base of her neck. Muttering something to herself, she put her glasses back on and continued with her report.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I also found blunt force trauma to the back of her head, most likely from when she was abducted. The rest of the injuries were sustained postmortem, from being submerged in the pond.” Dr. Uzumaki informed me, although I had already suspected what the autopsy would have indicated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was anything different from the previous victims?” I questioned in hopes that we would somehow catch a break, that would lead us to the killer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes actually, I found some sort of flower in her mouth. I sent it over to Lisa, she should be able to tell you what flower it was.” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Dr. Uzumaki, you were of great help as always.” I said with a small smile as I turned to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Detective Walter, you should get some rest. I almost thought I was looking in the mirror when you came in.” she said, her eyes full of understanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, you should too.” I advised as I walked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right before the door closed behind me, I heard Dr. Uzumaki muttering something about sleep being for the weak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at the station, I parked in my usual spot and got out of the car. Instead of going to the station though, I walked across the street toward the Crime Scene lab. At the entrance I was met with Detective Alyssa, who I had texted to meet me here, before leaving Dr. Uzumaki’s office. That morning when Bryce and I had arrived at the station, she was already at her desk. I knew that she wanted to see how I was feeling by the way she kept on casting glances my way, as I had walked towards my desk. When I had finished telling her everything I had told Bryce the night before, she immediately got up and gave me a hug. Usually, I would have dodged because physical contact was something I tried to avoid, but her hug had been full of warmth. A warmth that had comforted my heart and made me feel at peace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you learn anything new from Dr. Uzumaki?” Detective Alyssa asked me as we walked into the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she found some sort of flower in our latest victim’s mouth.” I answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A flower?!” she exclaimed, her eyebrows shooting up in question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” I confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we are here to see if Lisa has identified the flower.” Detective Alyssa concluded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but we are also here for confirmation.” I said, my tone becoming serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Confirmation?” she questioned, but we had arrived at Lisa Moore’s lab.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well look who came to pay me a visit.” Moore smiled as she walked towards us, her braid swinging in sync to her steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you able to identify the flower?” I inquired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything always about work with him?” she asked Detective Alyssa, as they greeted each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was kind of surprised at how quickly they had became close to each other, but when I thought about their personalities, it was not so surprising anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he is the dictionary definition of works.” Detective Alyssa replied with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Bryce?” Moore continued, looking around as if Bryce was bound to barge in at any time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bryce is at the station.” I replied, urging her with my eyes to get back to the topic at hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” she sighed in relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason that I was yet to figure out, she and Bryce hated each other. They would constantly argue every time they were in the same room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, about the flower?” I prompted, getting us back on topic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, the flower was a nelumbo lutea, a yellow lotus for those of you who aren’t plant savvy.” Moore responded with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went on to state some facts about the yellow lotus, but I was unable to hear over the sound of blood rushing to my head. There was now no doubt in mind about who we were dealing with. A fact that I was unsure how to feel about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dylan are you okay?” I heard Detective Alyssa’s muffled question and saw her eyes fill with concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am fine.” I replied, but my voice came out weaker than I had intended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You look pale.” Moore questioned, moving closer as if she was ready to catch me if I collapsed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am fine-” I confirmed, my voice much stronger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-we need to head back to the station. I got my confirmation.” I finished, back to my normal self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Confirmation of what?” Detective Alyssa asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That we are indeed dealing with the Lotus Killer.” I responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next Chapter: Friday, February 5, 2021</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Walter, are you sure about this?” Sergeant Sanchez questioned, his gaze hard as granite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir, I’m sure.” I responded immediately, knowing that I could not possibly doubt the evidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miller, Kim; do you both agree with Walter?” Sergeant Sanchez directed his attention to Bryce and Detective Alyssa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir, we both agree.” Bryce replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As of now all evidence points to the Lotus Killer, not a copycat.” Detective Alyssa answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir, I am sure you are aware of how the Lotus Killer got his name.” I stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He got his name from a newspaper article. Where a picture of his third victim, floating in a pond full of yellow lotus flowers, was printed.” Sergeant Sanchez said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, but what no one knew was how fitting that name was, because the Lotus Killer would also shove a lotus flower down his victims throat.” I explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A fact that was never released to the public.” Bryce pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meaning that only the Lotus Killer would know about the lotus flower, he is basically telling us that he is back.” Detective Alyssa pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good job detectives, please continue to update me on your progress. Also, I would like for your absolute discretion, we do not want to cause people to panic. The media can not get wind of this just yet.” Sergeant Sanchez ordered with a final dismissive nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We all filed out of his office and back to our desks. The night had fallen already, and exhaustion had finally caught up with me. The knowledge that we were now dealing with the Lotus Killer, did not bring the relief it should have brought. Instead it caused more worry and uncertainty to take root within me. I had been telling myself, since I was old enough to understand what had really happened to my mom, that I would put her murderer behind bars. For this very reason, I had chosen to become a homicide detective. However, I never expected that the chance of finally catching him, would be at the expense of other people's lives. People who had family, family that cared for them. Clenching my fist, I tried to control the anger that was starting to rage within me, flushing out the worry and uncertain feeling that had previously taken a hold of me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want to go for a drink?” Detective Alyssa questioned, breaking me free of my thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not think-” I started to refuse before I was interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me rephrase that; Dylan, let’s go for a drink.” she ordered, pulling me towards the exit when I just stood at my desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t stay up too late.” Bryce shouted after us, a smile in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bar that Detective Alyssa chose was a small bar. It was in between a restaurant and a coffee shop. Inside the bar was mostly empty, but for some reason the atmosphere was full of warmth. It was almost like if the bar was full of friends instead of strangers I had just met for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alyssa, I see you came with a friend, or is it a boyfriend?” the bartender asked with a mischievous smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it Kai, Dylan is just a coworker...for now.” Detective Alyssa said as she took a seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what will you be drinking tonight?” Kai asked me, and let a smile slip out when he saw the look on my face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not much of a drinker…” I started to explain, only to have Detective Alyssa interrupt me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’ll have the same as me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai left to get our drinks ready and Detective Alyssa turned to me with a questioning look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t drink?” she questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never really had anyone to drink with.” I answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean to tell me that Bryce doesn't take you out to drink?” she asked incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Contrary to what you might think, Bryce is actually a very light drinker. The one and only time we went drinking was back at the academy, and Bryce ended up passing out after the first drink. The next morning he threw up about twice, and swore he would never drink again.” I told Detective Alyssa, smiling at the memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai brought our drinks and left with a final wink at Detective Alyssa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you close with Kai?” I asked on impulse, a feeling I was not sure what to call taking shape within me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are friends, just friends. Plus he is more likely to go after you.” she said and laughed at my confused expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the night we talked about anything and everything. From things we enjoyed to things we disliked. Places we have been to, and places we hoped to visit. Dreams for the future. The conversation flowed on and on, but by the fourth drink we were laughing more than talking. I felt like I had known her for a lot longer than I actually did. She had a way of making me lower my guard and making me open up to her. While becoming close to someone would normally scare me, I found myself  wanting to know everything there was to know about Detective Alyssa. The emotion that was washing over my entire body was full of warmth and it made me lose all semblance of reason. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As we were waiting for the taxi to arrive, since we were both too drunk to drive, we continued the small talk. For some reason everything seemed funny and I could not stop the laughter that bubbled up inside me. To avoid either of us face planting we leaned against each other, hoping to balance our weight. The places where we were making contact was tingling and sending shivers throughout my whole body. Glancing sideways, I lost my breath at the sight of Detective Alyssa leaning against me, her face lit up with laughter. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Looking up she caught my gaze and we looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. As if an unknown force was pulling us together, we moved closer to each other, until I was able to see the light streaks of gold that combined with the brown of her eyes. Her eyes that reflected the desire in my own. Without thinking and moving only on instinct, I closed the gap between us and kissed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next Chapter: Friday, February 12, 2021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was midnight by the time I was able to fall asleep. My mind had been filled with thought about Detective Alyssa. No. it was just Alyssa. I was not thinking about the detective, I was thinking about Alyssa as a person. A person I had kissed. Thinking back the look of shock that crossed her face when I kissed her, was what made me pull back. The kiss, more of a peck, only lasted a few seconds. However, in those seconds, I realized just how much I was attracted to her. An attraction so deep that it kind of scared me. So, when the taxi came, it was relief that washed over me. The kiss had been a mistake, a mistake that had already been made before I could decide against it. Nevertheless, it was a mistake that I would not mind considering making again, and maybe next time it would not be called a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how did it go last night with Alyssa?” Bryce’s voice was loud and I was sure he was being loud on purpose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got drunk and I do not remember much.” I lied, hoping he would believe me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a waste.” was all he said, but he was giving me a look that said he knew I was hiding something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you get from the interview with Jessica Fuller’s family?” I questioned moving the conversation in a different direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The last time they talked to her was the day before she was killed. Her mother and older sister went to check up on her. They said that Jessica was having a hard time financially and they were trying to help her as much as they possibly could.” Bryce answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did they file a missing person report?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, they did. Her sister went to look for her again the next day since they had missed her the day before. When she got there and didn’t find Jessica, she asked the building manager about it, and she was told her sister never came home. She told me that she had found that weird because her sister would always come home, since she didn’t have anywhere else to go. So after asking around and finding nothing, she urged her mom to file a missing person report.” Bryce informed me, looking behind me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alyssa’s back.” Bryce whispered as he got up to move back to his desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tensing up, I was unsure how to react. She had yet to mention what happened last night. I was slightly nervous as to why she had not confronted me, but I was also somewhat relieved. I was not ready to acknowledge my feelings just yet. I was also unsure how Alyssa felt about this whole situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jessica’s boss wasn’t really all that helpful. It seems like she was working a double shift. Got in at around 7 in the morning, and left at around 10 at night. After that she wasn’t supposed to show up until the afternoon shift the next day, but she never showed up. The manager did try to contact her, but he was unable to reach her.” Alyssa told us, walking to her desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was she close to anyone at work?” I questioned, trying to keep myself from staring too much at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. When I spoke to some of her coworkers, I was told that she mostly kept to herself. Plus their shift was always changing, so they often worked with different coworkers. I also noticed that the majority of her coworkers were teenagers, she seemed to be one of the older ones there.” Alyssa answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So once again, no one saw anything. This is really frustrating.” Bryce sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had to agree with him, I was also starting to feel frustrated. How was it possible that no one saw anything? Then again, the Lotus Killer has been able to evade capture all this time, so it was not going to be easy to catch him. But, it also was not impossible, sooner or later he will make a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it can be irritating, but this just means that we need to look harder and dig deeper. The Lotus Killer is also human, he will make a mistake. We just need to be ready to catch him when he does.” I said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you are right.” they both agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, we need to interview all the suspects from the original case again.” I voiced, knowing that we were racing against time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About that-” Bryce started to speak only to be interrupted by Sergeant Sanchez.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Another body has been found.” he spoke the words we all dreaded to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next Chapter: Friday, February 19, 2021</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman stirred awake only to realize that she was unable to move. There was also a sharp pain at the back of her head. Slowly turning to the side, she was able to make out what looked like tall grass, but it was too dark to see properly. Trying to lift her hands to her face, she was met with resistance. Looking down, she saw that her hands were bound by rope. The woman thrashed about trying to free herself, but it was all in vain. She was unable to move from where she was. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, trying to figure out how she had ended up in this predicament. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman remembered having woken up that morning and getting ready for work like usual. Then she had stopped by a café for coffee, before heading to school. There she had greeted her coworkers and headed straight to her classroom. She remembered sitting at her desk and drinking her coffee as she looked over her lesson plan for the day. Knowing that it would most likely be the only free time she would have for the rest of the day. Once the students arrived, there would be no breaks for her. Afterall there was always a student who needed help. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As she had predicted the day had been busy, and she had barely enough time to eat lunch, because a student had asked for help with the classwork. Then after school ended there had been a teacher’s meeting and that had taken about an hour and a half. Racking her brain the woman tried her best to remember what she had done next, but her thoughts were still a blur of jumbled memories. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unable to put the rest of her thoughts in order, she was forced to face her current situation. A situation that brought her fear to the surface, causing panic to take over. The woman knew that she had to find a way to free herself from the ropes restraining her hands and feet. But, just as she was formulating a plan, a shadow fell over her. A shadow that shook the rest of her memories free.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After the meeting had ended she remembered heading home, thinking it would be better to finish grading the student’s classwork at home. The woman remembered arriving at home, but she had only stayed for a while before she had left again. She had gotten a call from her sister. The woman and her sister were not on the best of terms, but the woman had still agreed to meeting. She had heard the desperation in her sister’s voice. They had agreed to meet at a nearby café, one that the woman often went to because it was close to where she lived. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When the woman arrived, her sister was already sitting at one of the tables. It had been a long time the woman had last seen her sister, and now she was greeted with a sight she had not expected. Her sister was way skinnier than she was the last time they had seen each other. The woman couldn’t help but wonder what her sister had been through, ever since she ran away from home. However, as they started talking, the woman realized that her sister would never change. Her sister would always fail to admit her mistakes. Just like now, the woman finally understood the real purpose of her sister’s visit. She only wanted money, she wasn’t interested in fixing their broken relationship. This notion angered the woman who had taken time from her afternoon to meet with her sister. The woman remembered having stormed out of the café, only to have her sister follow her. Not wanting her sister to follow her all the way home, she had stopped to face her sister. They had argued right there in the middle of the sidewalk. The woman remembered the attention they had called upon themselves. So, she had made it clear to her sister that she wanted nothing to do with her, and stalked away. That time her sister seemed to have gotten the message, because she had stopped following her. The woman had continued on her way home, when a shadow fell over her. After that her memories went blank and no matter how much she forced herself to remember, she couldn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, she was in a situation she would never have thought she would be in. The shadow moved closer and she was finally able to see that it wasn't some scary monster, it was a man. However, as the man picked her up, she feared him far more than any monster. She knew her fate was sealed when the man threw her into the water and told her it was time for her to pay for her sins. The last thought on the woman’s mind as the water engulfed her was how much she regretted having agreed to meet with her sister. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next Chapter: Friday, February 26, 2021</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The amount of news reporters at the crime scene was akin to a crowd gathered for a concert. We had to force our way in. As to how they found out about the body, we could only guess it was due to the location. The body was found floating in the middle of a pond, located at the center of a park. A park that was open to the public, meaning anyone could enter at will. For now the scene had been secured, but the crowd of onlookers were only increasing. Attracted to the scene like a moth to light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Detective Walter, I see you safely made it through.” Moore greeted me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if someone had secured the scene better, we wouldn’t have struggled.” Bryce said without greeting first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed?” Moore responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough. Moore, what can you tell us?” I asked, cutting off their argument, knowing that they would continue if no one stopped them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right, so far nothing much. That bastard sure knows how to hide his tracks.” she responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who found the body?” Alyssa questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As far as I know it was a woman who frequents the park. She said she was on her usual morning run, when she saw the floating body.” Moore answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the body?” Bryce inquired looking around before his gaze settled on what he was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking over we saw the victim, she was similar to all the previous victims appearance wise. Donning a pair of gloves, Bryce reached down and opened the victim’s mouth. Reaching inside he was able to pull out a couple lotus flower petals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need a sample of-” Bryce started to voice only to be interrupted by Moore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already taken care of that.” she said, responding to Bryce’s annoyance with a smirk of satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we all start heading back, the crowd is really starting to gather.” Alyssa said, eyeing the curious onlookers, who were all craning their necks for a chance at spotting the body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the press is also going to be a problem. For the moment no one is allowed to give a statement. We will hold a press conference later.” I told everyone, so that no one would let slip any information that would lead to misunderstandings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Navigating through the reporters was like trying to swim against the currents in a river. They shouted questions and pushed microphones at us from all directions, trying to get any response they could. They would not take ‘no comment’ as an answer, and demanded their questions be answered. By the time we were back in the car and on the road, I felt like I had aged about ten years. Dealing with the press was never one of my strong suits. I truly hated being crowded from all directions, and getting blinded by all the flashing cameras. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the station we were met with the victim’s fiancé. He had been called down to the station to answer some questions. Looking at his figure slumped over the chair, one could tell just how devastated he was. However, working this job, I learned that looks can often be deceiving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Peters, thank you for coming down. I am Detective Walter, and these are my partners; Detective Miller and Detective Kim.” I introduced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure the woman that you found is Carmin, my Carmin?” he questioned, a sliver of hope shining in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The victim’s identity has been confirmed as Carmin Bolender. I am sorry.” I said, watching the hope disappear from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go talk in a more private setting.” I continued, and stirred him in the direction of the interrogation room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the door, I turned around and motioned for Bryce and Alyssa to stay back. I wanted to question him by myself first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please have a seat Mr. Peters.” I urged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the last time you saw Miss. Bolender?” I asked once he had settled down in the chair opposite mine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I last saw Carmin three days ago. She had spent the night over, so I offered to drop her off at work. She refused, saying that she had to go home after work, since things were starting to get busy at school. I should’ve insisted on staying with her, but things were also busy at my work. We were close to a deadline, and everyone was working overtime.” Mr. Peters said, his voice shaking with emotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you the one to report her missing?” I questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was her mom, but I was the one who urged her to do it.” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said, things were getting busy at work, so I couldn’t go over to her place. I had to settle on calling her, but when she didn’t answer, I figured she was busy. In the end I settled on just sending her a text telling her I wouldn’t be able to come over for the next few days due to work. She never replied. The next day, her mom called saying that she went to visit her, but no one would answer the door. She wanted to know if Carmin was with me. I told her I hadn’t seen her, and she told me that Carmin never showed up to school. We were both worried, because Carmin would never just disappear without telling anyone. So, we called around hoping someone had talked to her, or that they knew where she was. When it was clear no one had seen her, I urged Carmin’s mom to report her as missing. We were all hoping that she would come home, and smile, telling us it was all a joke. But, Car-Carmin never came back.” he said choking up at her name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Miss. Bolender?” I asked, pushing the box of tissues towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not really. Carmin was nice to everybody.” Mr. Peters replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about at work? How were things there?” I pressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She got along with her coworkers, and she didn’t seem to have a problem with any of her students. Carmin loved teaching, and from what I could tell, a majority of the students loved her.” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about outside of work?” I questioned, continuing to push, hoping for something that could help us.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Carmin got along with all of her friends, everyone liked her. People knew that if they needed someone to talk to, they could go to her. She was good at helping others with their problems, since she was used to listening to her students.” Mr. Peters replied, a fond look on his face, temporarily covering his sadness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Mr. Peters. One last thing, could you please write down the name of anyone who could account for your whereabouts for the night Miss. Bolender went missing.” I said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I had something to do with her death?” Mr. Peters questioned, anger taking over his sadness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is just standard procedure. We need to rule you out as soon as possible, so that we can start looking for the real killer.” I said, doing my best to put him at ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, this all just too much.” he said in a broken voice, sagging in the chair as all the anger left him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Mr. Peters, he seemed like an empty shell, as if his own life had been taken along with that of his fiancé. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next Chapter: Friday, March 5, 2021</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>